Chains
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Lucy is rewarded a virtual reality headset by a client. It was fun to create new places with one of her best friends. It isn't until Natsu turns up, with sexy intentions, that she finds herself way over her head.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy wiped the sweat from her brow. She picked up a box labelled coin collection, and stacked it atop the rest of the pile. Carefully, she hauled them over the side of the wagon. Another pair of hands reached up to meet her. They took the boxes from her easily.

"I got'em, Lucy," Loke said, "Any other jobs you need us for today?"

"No, this should be it," Lucy said.

"Pretty light job compared to usual don't you think?" Loke stood before her with a grin. He was right. She was accustomed to taking jobs that required magic, or at least multiple easy ones. Natsu and her had taken on a longer job that set her up for the rest of the month. For once they had been paid, and didn't owe their client money for damages. It didn't feel necessary to do any big paying jobs. "Well I'll take these boxes in, and tell Taurus to head out here for the rest of them." Loke stepped into the small house with his stack of boxes. He had said it was a light job, but they had been moving boxes and furniture since morning.

"Is this the last of it, Lucy?" Taurus said bounding up to the wagon.

"Seems like it," she said. She felt relieved their job was almost over. Fatigue creeped over her aching limbs. Lucy passed him the boxes. Taurus walked back into the house before she double checked the wagon. Her eyes fell on a box she seemed to have missed. Unlike the rest of the them, it was unlabeled. She thought it would have been heavier than it was. It felt as though there was nothing inside. She stepped down from the wagon, and carried the box in. The house was quaint and perfect for the little old man they were helping.

"Ah yes, I was looking for that one," he called. The sound of his high-pitched voice startled her. She hadn't seen him much since they began bringing his things into the home. She peeked at the open door behind him. The room had large stacks of boxes to the ceiling. Some of them were open on the floor. Various things spilled from them. Lots of gears and wheels poked out of the closest box to the door. Now that Lucy thought about it, most of the boxes ended up going to this room.

"What exactly is in it, sir?" she asked.

"Call me Perceval." The man smiled behind glasses that hung heavily on his large nose. At least she believed he was smiling. His cheeks and eyes shone in a grin, but his lips were covered by his rather large white mustache. He took the box from her, and dashed into the room beckoning for her to follow. Apprehensive as she was, she entered the room. A work desk sat at the only window in the room. The walls were covered in bare shelves. Some boxes lay beneath them— ready for its contents to be displayed. "This, Miss Heartfilia, is your reward," he said. Lucy's curiosity peaked. His shaking hands wrapped around a box cutter, and slid across the top. She peaked over his shoulder at the object he drew from inside.

"I don't want to be rude, sir, but what is that?" Lucy asked. She was curious enough about the object in his hands. The old man chuckled, and placed it on his lap. It was a black rectangular box with a band strapped to it. There was a circular spot at the top of the box, as though there was a piece missing. One of the man's wrinkled hands slid into the pocket of his gray cardigan, and pulled out a lacrima crystal. This wasn't an unusual object for her. Most technology ran on the stuff. She watched him closely, as he fit the lacrima into the circular spot. She nearly jumped back when the box lit up in his hands.

"It is a virtual reality headset," he said.

"A what?"

"I feel it is best if you find out what it does for yourself. You wouldn't believe me until you tried." Lucy hadn't the faintest idea what the man was talking about. She watched him detach the lacrima. He placed it in the box along with the "virtual reality headset." "Besides, you may have a friend that can explain it to you. I've been working on this exact headset over letters with a colleague of mine. I've been told they are a member of your guild." This information took her by surprise. Who was his colleague? The headset he packed away looked high tech to her. She couldn't imagine anyone who would work on such a thing.

"Who is this colleague of yours?" she asked.

"A young woman by the name of Levy McGarden. Do you know of her?" Did she know of her? Lucy didn't know why Levy hadn't been the first person she thought of.

"She's my best friend. I had no idea she was working on something like this."

"Yes, well, she is a very bright and knowledgeable young woman. Magical tech is quite a fascinating field for an inventor like myself; however, I do not use magic. I needed a colleague who did regularly, and understood the inventing process," he said thrusting the box into her arms. Lucy accepted without question. She found herself being led out into the entryway. "I do hope you find some effective use out of it. I have a few more in the works. I'd love to hear your feedback."

"Thank you," she said. Unsure of whether she truly was grateful for an object she did not know how to use.

"Goodbye Miss Heartfilia. Please enjoy!" he said. Lucy waved behind her as she walked through the door, and out to the street where Loke and Taurus waited.

"How'd it go? How much did you get?" Loke asked.

"Nothing actually," she admitted, "Just this invention he was working on."

"That's udderly ridiculous!" Taurus cried.

"Not like I needed the money, but apparently I have to ask Levy about it."

"Why Levy?" Loke said.

"She helped him make it." Lucy wanted to find out exactly what she was getting herself into. She would make a trip to her friend's place.

"I am moo-ved by your kindness Miss Lucy. I would have been very angry with this reward." Taurus said.

"Well, until I find out how to use the thing, I can't really be angry."

"Want me to walk you home?" Loke asked.

"Sure, though I think I'll head to Levy's," Lucy said, "You can head back, Taurus. Thanks for your help today." He said his goodbyes disappearing in a puff of smoke. Loke took the box from her, and headed toward Levy's.

"He didn't tell you what it did at all?" Loke asked. He pulled back one of the cardboard flaps.

"Nope, just that it was a virtual reality headset." She hoped Levy would have some answers. She would be furious if the man ripped her off. The monetary value of the reward didn't matter to her, but her celestial spirits worked hard to move all the old man's belongings to his new home. She wanted the reward to be worth their time. Although, it would be strange of a man to rip off a mage who lived in the same area. Lucy was even more intrigued than before. The hill up to Fairy Hills didn't take long with friendly conversation. She saw the building up ahead. When they reached the sign, Loke and her parted ways. She adjusted the box in her arms, and made her way inside.

The girl's dorms were just as Lucy remembered it. She was surprised she hadn't run into anyone on her way to Levy's room. She knocked on the door and waited. When there was no answer, she knocked louder.

"Levy! Hello?" A crash sounded from inside the room. "You okay?" There was no answer, but the sound of feet coming toward the door followed. When Levy answered the door, she looked a mess. Her hair was wild, her eyes rimmed with lack of sleep, and she wore a baggy sweatshirt with matching slippers.

"Hi, Lucy," Levy said. She turned back toward her room full of bookshelves. Lucy took the open door as an invitation, and walked into the room. The large desk was covered in books and papers. A couple of empty mugs of coffee sat forgotten at the edge of the table.

"Is this a bad time?" Lucy asked. She followed her friend behind some shelves.

"I've been meaning to take a break anyway," Levy said picking up the pile of books off the floor, "What brings you here?"

"This." Lucy lay the box in front of her on the floor.

"What is this?" she asked. Lucy could tell her friend was intrigued. Before she could answer, she began to rummage into the box.

"Lucy! Where did you get this?"

"Apparently, from your colleague," she said. Levy turned the object in her hands, and pointed to the missing piece.

"Did he give you a lacrima?" she asked. Lucy pulled the crystal from inside the box. Levy turned the headset on. She pulled it over her messy blue hair, and strapped it around her eyes. The headset appeared more like a clunky blind fold to Lucy. Levy's face broke into a grin. "I can't believe that old coot actually finished it!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked. Levy pulled the headset from her face, and handed it to Lucy. When the headset was secure to her eyes she found herself in a place she was not. She audibly gasped at the room around her.

"It is an alternative reality of our own imagination," Levy said, "If I remember his plans correctly, you should be able to create objects in there." Lucy was blown away by the white room that appeared endless. She concentrated the way Levy instructed, and a simple chair slowly came into focus. "Mind if I hook up to it?" Levy asked. Lucy heard rustling, and the thud of something placed beside her. There was a small tug to the back of the headset, as Levy apparently "hooked up" to it. "Now change it!"

"Change what?"

"The chair! You should be able to create whatever you want in there. Think big." She thought, Levy must have been able to see what she was seeing. She took her advice. The chair broke into pieces, and formed a new chair. Except, the chair was massive. The throne she had created was covered in gold, and lined with red fabric. Lucy grinned with the possibilities the headset had to offer. She reached out inside the white room, and touched the chair in front of her. She could feel the cool surface and soft fabric.

"This is amazing," she said.

"Isn't it! I think you can even generate people, but I don't know how accurate they would be."

"That is still pretty cool." Lucy spent the rest of the day at Levy's testing out the invention. Levy had tried it on a few times herself. When one wore the headset, the other watched on the monitor. They were having fun making crazy unfamiliar places. They tried to create a few people from memory, but they never came out right. It was fun; however, to make them all dance and sing. When it became too late Lucy packed up her VR headset to leave.

"Thanks for bringing that over, Lu. I had a fun time," Levy said, "Make sure that you don't spend too much time in that thing."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure what prolonged exposure will do. It does run off our own consciousness. There is a possibility that it could also tap into our subconscious." Lucy thought about this on her walk home. She looked up at the endless night sky, and wondered what else she could make with her new toy. They had been careful not to use too many familiar places. Levy had said, much like their own memories, generating familiarity could be fuzzy. Pieces would go missing, or some things would look, or sound, as though they were coming from a radio just out of tune with a station.

She walked into her apartment building, and up to her door. Who would she see inside tonight? Her friends never had personal space. At least one of them would be on her couch. Most of the time it was Natsu. Lucy had become so accustomed to this behavior that she expected it. Over the years, Natsu's presence had become less irritating. He would always make himself at home in her space. Sometimes, when she was busy with a book or writing, he would sit quietly and entertain himself with something. She especially enjoyed when they took naps together in the warm afternoon with no responsibilities. This time her apartment was empty. She placed the box on her center table, and checked around the apartment. It was indeed empty. Part of her was disappointed. The other part was staring intently at the box she brought in. She remembered what Levy said about prolonged exposure, and prepared dinner instead. Lucy went through the rest of her evening peacefully, and prepared for bed. She lay in the moonlight, which washed over her bed from the window. Though her body was tired, her mind raced with ideas for the headset. She turned over eyeing the box that sat untouched on her table. She looked around the empty room, as though someone there might judge her decisions.

"What is wrong with me?" she said turning toward the window again. This went on for a while until her eyes were up at the ceiling. "It's been a while. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to use it now." Lucy turned her head to the box again, but this time she got up. She brought the headset to the bed with her. The room inside the headset was bright and white just as before. She began to build different rooms she had been thinking up before she went to bed When she was finished and unsatisfied, she would watch it disappear. She stood in the middle of it all in her sleeping clothes. She was grateful she was alone. It was a beautiful spring night in Magnolia, so she had worn just a tank top with underwear. The night had reminded her of another just like it. She felt excited by the thought of recreating it, but she knew memories were difficult to create. This memory; however, was especially vivid. She closed her eyes to picture it. When she opened them again, she stood before a great tree drifting along a canal in a boat. The water sparkled in moonlight. The branches were covered in brightly colored flowers. Their petals drifted down toward her. One of them landed on her cheek as she surveyed the tree's vast canopy. Lucy held the petal in her palm. The rainbow colors twinkled up at her, and she ran her thumb along its softness. It was a perfect memory, but it was missing something. A spring breeze tossed her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes followed in the winds direction. Strolling toward her was a very serious looking Natsu. Her eyes widened, and her heart crashed against her chest. What had been missing from the scene before her wasn't something, but someone. "How?" she whispered, "You weren't there." Natsu hadn't been near her when she found the tree floating past her window. His presence; however, had been all around her. She stepped back on one of her bare feet when he neared. Her heart slowed and her face cooled when she realized it didn't matter. This wasn't the real Natsu. Her mind was so in tune with the memory, so concentrated on what she was missing, that the image of him walked up to meet her.

"Hey, Lucy," he said. Lucy nearly jumped. His voice, unlike the other times her and Levy conjured the image of a person, was clear and deep. Just as it always was. If this was what happened after prolonged exposure, then Lucy would have to do this more often. Her eyes took in the sight of him. Natsu wasn't in his usual attire. Much like her, he was in an outfit she expected him to wear to bed. A loose black tank hung from his shoulders. A pair of dark blue boxers hugged his hips. His eyes were all over her. They came to rest on her chest. The tank she wore left little to the imagination. Even though this was the Natsu she had conjured from a memory, she found her arms crossing over her. He seemed to notice the tree she had created. His face softened at the sight. "I remember it too," he said. Another breeze past between them, and a forest of trees materialized around them. All of them wore the rainbow blossoms of spring. Lucy looked all around her. The room had darkened, and the petals were lit in a glistening display. She had no words for the sight. Natsu watched her with a seriousness she couldn't place. She would have asked if anything was wrong if he hadn't stepped forward, cupped her chin in his palms, and kissed her. Lucy's stomach filled with the flutter of rainbow petals. The kiss was warm and soft. There was an urgency to it, as though she would drift away with the boat and the breeze, and he pressed his body against hers. Natsu's skin was as hot as ever. His chest solid against her palms. Lucy's shoulders relaxed. It was like a vivid dream she never thought she would have. His mouth worked to open her own. His hands traveled along her skin as though memorizing every peak and valley. A warm feeling rose inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their lips moved at a desperate pace. It was a dam breaking, a typhoon over the shore. His palm reached up the front of her top. His lips traveled to her neck. She almost groaned at his hot skin against hers, and the tightness between her thighs. She wished for more of him, but the scene around them shook. A loud sound of knocking reverberated throughout the endless room. Lucy broke away. There was a tug in her stomach. Natsu began to fade in and out of sight.

"Natsu?" she said.

"Lucy!" Levy's voice rang in her ears. Her hands passed through Natsu's image, and his mouth moved with no words. She knew, when he finally faded away with the trees, she would soon be back in her bedroom to face reality.

* * *

Was originally a prompt for nalulovefest 2017. Based off of two of Hiro Mashima's Twitter art. This prompt ended up longer than I anticipated. I had to break it up into parts. I'm not planning on changing or editing this any further, as I am working on a lot of projects. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's eyes blinked up at the ceiling of her bedroom. The sun cascaded throughout the room.

"Lucy, wake up!" Levy's face hovered over her. Her eyes wide and hair tumbled over her shoulders. The VR headset clutched in her hands.

"Levy? How did you get in?" Lucy asked.

"You left the door unlocked. I was worried." She sat up too quickly and felt the room spin. "How long were you using this thing?" Levy asked.

"It didn't feel like long," Lucy said. The box remained on her table. The mouth of cardboard opened wide.

"You probably shouldn't use this in bed," Levy said. Lucy had to agree with her. She thought of the memory she had created. Her face warmed at the thought of her kiss. She would have told Levy about the experience that felt like a dream, but she didn't know how to explain it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. "I was going to the guild and thought I'd check on you. I'm glad I did," Levy said, "Did you want to join me?" Best if she got out of the apartment, Lucy agreed to go. It was a beautiful day— the sun dashed in and out of the clouds, and voices rang out all over the town. The fishing boats were coming into the docks after months far from shore. The bounty was plenty, and spirits were high. She wanted to enjoy it all. There was always something to do around this time of year— plenty of jobs for Fairy Tail. Lucy thought about taking a job when they arrived at the guild. She wondered if Natsu would be there. The thought of his presence made her excited and nervous. She knew the Natsu in her headset wasn't real; however, the experience had felt so vivid. She touched her bottom lip with her index finger.

"Are you listening to me?" Levy asked. She dropped her hand when she noticed Levy staring.

"Of course," she said, a pang of guilt from her lie.

"So, what did you do all night in that headset?" Lucy was quiet for a moment recalling it all. She decided to tell Levy everything except for the tree, the memory, and Natsu. "You know, after our testing, I was wondering why water was so finnicky," Levy said, "I'll have to ask that old man."

"Do you think we could head over there sometime?" Lucy asked. She was curious with the headset. Now that she had been using it, she wanted to know more.

"Sure! I'm excited that we get to test this out together, Lucy!" Her best friend was so excited that it almost broke her heart. Yesterday, she would have been jumping up and down alongside her. Lucy cursed her mind for ever coming up with the memory.

The guild was subdued when they entered. Natsu, to Lucy's relief, was not there. They both hadn't been on jobs for quite some time, so she suspected he was doing one solo. Lucy smiled when Levy, on auto pilot, bounded to Gajeel's table. Gajeel's gaze only flashed to Lucy for a second. Most of his attention was fixed to Levy as she gushed about the headset. She was sure he heard none of it, but he nodded at the right moments. His eyes fixated on her friend's mouth.

"Who gave you the headset, Lucy?" Lily asked.

"It was a job reward from one of Levy's colleagues."

"That's a very strange reward. No offense, Lucy," Lily said, "but isn't money important to you?"

"What colleague?" Gajeel asked. His face fell, he sat up straight, and glared in Levy's direction.

"Yeah, Levy, what colleague?" Lucy said. She grinned and leaned her chin in her palm.

"Don't look at me like that!" Levy said to Gajeel. She returned his glare crossing her arms over her chest. "It's none of your business." Lucy knew this would happen. It gave her immense joy to see the two dancing around their jealousy.

"How long have you been talking to him?" he asked.

"Why do you assume they're male?!"

"I've met no other woman as smart as you, Shrimp." He winced once he said it. Lucy knew it was time to get up. Levy would lose it over the nickname she detested. It didn't help that he just called a great deal of women she knew, except Levy herself, stupid.

"Need anything at the bar, Lily?" Lucy asked. He nodded and followed her eagerly. Lucy leaned against the counter where she found the pale haired barmaid waiting.

"Are they fighting again?" Mira asked already filling glasses for Lucy and Lily.

"Like cats and dogs. Say, do you know if Natsu took a job today?" she asked. Mira laughed.

"Speaking of cats and dogs, let me check." Mira pulled out a large ledger from behind the counter. It was filled with job posters and names. "Ah, looks like the love of your life hasn't taken a job for today," she said flipping through the recent requests.

"What do you mean by—"

"If you'd like I can find a listing for two mages," Mira said. Lucy's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I do not love—"

"Looking for a Job, Lucy?" Erza's boisterous voice intervened. She tossed her red locks aside and sat next to her. Mira, on cue, had her drink poured.

"No, I don't think I'll take one today."

"Are you sure you don't need the money?" Erza asked. She took a long drink from the glass left in front of her.

"Do I really talk about money that much? I had a long job recently," Lucy said.

"Oh, with Natsu, right? How did you keep him from destroying another town?" Lucy knew Erza meant well by the comment, but she really didn't feel like discussing Natsu after what Mira said. She shrugged in reply. Instead, she sat quietly and finished her drink. For some time, she listened to Erza and Mira talk guild business. She knew it was difficult to run a guild. There were so many financial aspects of it. Lucy watched the two women in awe. They inspired her and had taught her a lot over the years.

Lucy excused herself when her glass was empty. Mira offered Lucy another job for two, she waved her away and nearly ran into Gray on her way to Levy's table.

"Where's the fire?" Gray said.

"How would I know? I can't help it if I spend a lot of time with someone who eats it," Lucy said. She glanced over Gray's broad shoulder toward Levy's table. The two were still fighting about Gajeel's earlier comment. Lucy sighed, and glowered at the door. She really should have stayed home.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked, "I meant where are you going so fast?" Lucy rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, Gray. I'm just in a weird mood today."

"Need to talk about it?" he asked. She was glad that Gray was such an attentive friend, but she wasn't sure how much she could really say.

"I'd rather not," she admitted.

"Look, if you need a break from Natsu I can take a job with you." Lucy began to reply until she saw a tanned hand grab Gray's shoulder.

"What was that?" Natsu asked from behind him. Lucy's heart, without her consent, beat in her throat. Instead of the softened expression he wore in VR, he scowled at Gray.

"There you are," Gray said brushing the hand away, "I was just saying she looks beat. Since you are always the one to blame, I thought I'd help her out."

"That's not true! Right, Lucy?" he said. He finally glanced her way, and she felt the heat grow in her cheeks at the sound of her name from his lips. "She has a _ton_ of problems that don't involve me." She had almost forgotten how unsmooth real Natsu was.

"I have to go," Lucy said. She darted around them toward the exit. She heard them argue behind her as the doors closed.

"See what you did!" Natsu said. She nearly hit Wendy with one of the guild doors on her way out.

"Hey, Wendy. When Levy stops arguing with Gajeel, do you think you could tell her I'll meet up with her, so we can go to the old man's place tomorrow?" she asked. Wendy looked confused but agreed anyway. Lucy had to go somewhere to clear her head. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Her situation was almost devastating. The Natsu in the virtual world wasn't real and the real one didn't even look at all interested in her. She should have taken a solo job. Mira's comment echoed in her ears. Her fingertips stroked her bottom lip again. She would have to return another time for a job. She couldn't trust herself around anyone. Her feet guided her, where her head could not, to her apartment. She looked up at the window to her room. Could she use the headset again? Did she trust herself enough? "I'm being ridiculous," she said.

Her room appeared untouched. The headset lay abandoned on her unmade bed. The black box stared at her in challenge. She picked up the headset and placed it back in its box. Instead, Lucy took the opportunity to do mundane tasks around her apartment. She had been putting off cleaning for too long. It wasn't until she cleaned up from dinner, and the sun painted the sky in orange as it set, that she glanced in the box's direction at all. When she thought about the headset, her stomach fluttered. Lucy didn't want to waste the reward, but she didn't know how she felt about returning into the virtual world. Using it for memories was truly a bad idea. She should have listened to Levy. She couldn't run forever, and her curiosity was far from sated.

Her gaze hovered over the cardboard before she took the headset out. She lay in bed and strapped it to her face. There was a familiar click of the lacrima. Her eyes adjusted to the brilliant white light inside the room. It was as empty as she remembered it. She would enjoy her gift and forget about the night before. Lucy imagined the perfect getaway. It was the vacation home she would never build outside of VR. She made a pool but left it empty. The bright colors of water would break up into squares and dash across her vision whenever she attempted to conjure it. She would need to report such a glitch to Levy. She looked down at the empty pool and wondered why the water in her memory projection had been so perfect. Even Natsu, she had to admit, was exactly like the real one— apart from the way he acted. When she was finished she sat in the large living space. In front of her was a roaring fire. The ceilings were higher than the ones at her father's mansion. She lay upon the softest couch she had ever felt. Her feet warmed, and her thoughts wandered. Natsu had kissed her in a desperate sort of way that surprised her. She wondered why her mind made that happen. Did she want him to kiss her like that? If this was all just her own mind's projection, why did she want a kiss at all? Lucy had to admit the feeling wonderful. She shivered with thoughts of his hands roaming her skin. She was ready to dip her own hands beneath what little he had worn. The thought made her heart race. She stood from where she sat.

The room around her broke apart and disappeared. Lucy glanced around the blank space. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do there, or how long she had been in VR daydreaming. She almost thought about leaving and getting some sleep, but an image slowly appeared. She couldn't tell it was a person until the striking pink hair glimmered into sight.

"We meet again," Natsu said. She could practically hear her heart in her ears. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. The gesture did little to tame his wild appearance. Dressed the way he had before, his black tank hung loosely over his tanned skin. As if he thought the same of her, his eyes roamed. She too had worn what she had last time. Her mind wandered to what he'd look like with it all off.

"Well, I'm just leaving." She watched the corner of his lips turn up into a grin.

"So soon?" His eyes glinted with mischief. She wasn't sure what she should do. A part of her was ready to flee. The other part of her wanted nothing more than to run her own fingers through his wild pink hair. He stepped forward and took her hand. The feeling of his heated skin sent a chill through her. It was too real. His other tipped her chin up so that she looked directly at him. His irises darkened and traveled along her face to her lips. She relaxed her mouth when he leaned in. His mouth was just as hot as she remembered. She surprised herself at his touch. Her body was pliant in his hands. He easily moved her back until she felt a cool, solid wall behind her. She pulled her lips away just long enough to catch his dark gaze. His smile was broad. "What was that about leaving?" Lucy could feel the flush spreading to her ears. She glared at him for making her feel this way.

"Not much you can do to stop me," she said.

"The kiss wasn't enough?" he asked, "What about this?" Natsu held up his hand— a cool metal chain clutched in his palm. She felt a weight around her neck and moved her fingertips across the cool metal materialized there. Her glare deepened.

"You're going to chain me here?" She raised an eyebrow and dropped her hand. She couldn't help the intrigue she felt at the idea. Natsu tugged at the chain lightly pulling her toward him. He leaned in and pressed his forearm against the wall behind her. Their foreheads nearly touched at the closeness. Lucy hadn't noticed how tall he had become over the years. He had to lean down slightly. The angle he leaned into gave her the perfect view of his chiseled muscles. He lifted his other arm to the other side of her head. Arousal welled up inside her. The sights, his scent, sparked a place inside her that she had pushed aside for too long. Her eyes were hooded as he leaned into her. This was a fantasy, a paradise she had conjured in her own head. She was able to stop this whenever she wanted. Yet, here she was, giving in. He took her mouth with a gentleness she had not expected. Natsu's kisses traveled from her mouth to her waiting neck. She leaned her head to the side in invitation. Her hands dipped under the hem of his shirt. A soft sound tumbled from her lips as he moved to her collar bone. Soon, the thin material of his tank felt intrusive. Her hands balled up the fabric to pull him free. As though the white room answered, the top disappeared in her grasp. The corners of his lips quirked against her skin. She was acutely aware how close his mouth was to her breasts. He followed her lead and tugged her own tank until it disappeared.

"Nice trick," Natsu said. Their eyes met for a fleeting second, begging for her approval, before he dipped his head down to her waiting breasts. He kissed his way to her pert nipples. She sighed when his lips wrapped around one of them. His free hand cupped the other and kneaded her soft skin. The sensation was overwhelming. She couldn't take her eyes off him. It was surreal. She groaned when he flicked his tongue out over the sensitive buds. As if pressing a button, Lucy let out a moan. Her head lulled back when he kissed beneath her breast. His thumb and forefinger lightly pinched her nipple. Lucy's hand journeyed to his tousled hair, her fingers threading through the pink locks. She felt a low groan against her breast. She hadn't expecting his reactions. She enjoyed the power she felt over them. Natsu moved to her other breast and nudged her legs apart with his knee. His hips nestled perfectly between them. She could feel the liquid heat pool between her thighs when he grinded his erection against her. Thin fabric was all that sat between them. "Put your legs around me," he said against her skin. Lucy obliged, and wrapped her legs and arms around him. She tilted her head back to see the wall behind her was gone. He lowered her until her back pressed against a soft patch of lush grass. The fresh smell of flowers, and a warm breeze wrapped around her. She could feel the rays of bright sun. As if a large tree draped over them, small shadows and slants of light dashed across the grass. It reminded her of many summer days. It reminded her of missions into the countryside where they would camp out under the sky. It reminded her of the afternoons spent with Natsu's hand in hers just outside the Grand Magic Games. The flowers were in bloom, the sun just as hot. She let a moan slip from her lips when his hand slid across her belly to the waiting heat between her thighs. Natsu's fingers ran across her lips through the cloth. Lucy's hips rolled against his fingertips. The softest touch was torture. She pressed her palms against his hips urging him to move forward. "Impatient," he said. She didn't know whether he meant to say it aloud. He paused his ministrations and pulled her arms above her head. This time, she didn't protest. She felt the cool steel against her skin. She tested the weight of them, and found her hands chained down to the ground beneath her. It would have never happened had they truly been outside, but this was virtual reality. Lucy couldn't help the grin she shared with him. As if they existed in a little bubble all to themselves, sunshine seemed to halo his hair making it seem a lighter shade of pink. It was a sweet image of his gentle amused expression, his flushed cheeks, and soft pink hair. In that moment she felt like she could live there in her bubble of sunshine forever.

"What is it?" Natsu asked. Lucy only shook her head in reply and rolled her hips against him. His eyes closed, reminded of the position he was in. Now that her hands were preoccupied, his hands were free to roam her skin. He sat back to look down at her. The chains clanked together when she wiggled beneath his gaze. His calloused hand splayed against her stomach. His fingers skimmed lightly over her, dipped low to her sides. Her back arched at the sensation. His fingertips descended slowly to her waiting heat. Lucy watched his hand dip beneath the cotton fabric at her hip and pull the undergarment down her legs. She had expected him to make it disappear, but the slow reveal lit up his eyes in excitement. One of his palms held her thigh— opening her up to him. He groaned at the view of her weeping sex. His other fingers slid across her curls before descending one into her. She whimpered with the feeling of him pushing inside her. He pulled his hand back. He bit his lip examining its slickness. Lucy wiggled beneath him again. She could see her flush spreading over her chest. The feeling was somewhere between embarrassment and complete arousal. "You're so wet," he said as if it were just an everyday fact, but his eyes met hers in a darkened intensity she had never seen from him before. She couldn't stop the whimper when he slid back inside her. Her walls tightened around his finger as he moved. The chains around her wrists clinked above her. She lifted her hips up to his hand. His eyes widened at her reaction. He pushed another inside her. "Tight," he groaned. He seemed uncomfortable until he freed his erection from his boxers. His hand lightly stroking its length. The tip already slick with precum. His attention still rested on his working hand and her flushed face. Natsu curled his fingers in a come-hither motion— watched her reaction. As he filled her, Lucy moaned his name. Her hips came up every time he sank deeper. She groaned with the feeling of his fingers spreading apart inside. He cursed softly when he slid three fingers into her. She could tell he wanted to be inside her.

"Please," Lucy moaned. Natsu groaned at the sound of her voice. Her hips rocked up against his hand. His thumb nestled against her clit. "Inside," she pleaded. He shook his head watching her come undone on his hand.

"Just let go, Lucy," he said. Her fingers dug into the soft grass above her head. She nearly screamed riding out her orgasm. He sucked in a breath when her walls gripped his fingers so desperately. "Ah gods." He growled at his own release spilling over her thigh. Natsu slipped his damp fingers from her. He leaned his forehead against her stomach to catch his breath. Lucy's chest rose and fell rapidly catching her own. Her eyes were hooded. She didn't know what to say. She didn't trust herself to say anything.

"That was— I," Natsu said. He let out a breath. "Your scent is driving me crazy." He kissed just above her navel. She groaned at the contact to her sensitive skin. He stilled. His lips hovering over her felt like static buzzing over every nerve. Her sounds lit up his eyes again. He seemed in thought, as if waring with himself. Shaking his head, the clothes he started with appeared on his body. The action reminding her that it all wasn't real. Her brow furrowed.

"Why stop?" she asked. His hand reached up to touch the chains at her wrist setting her free.

"For now," he said like a promise. She closed her eyes when he pressed his lips against hers.

Lucy opened her eyes to darkness. The pressure against her lips was gone. She pulled the headset from her eyes— vision adjusted to the room. A breeze came in through the open window tossing the morning sun against her damp skin. Where she once felt sated, she now felt a building need. She let her fingers slip into the slick heat of her core. She closed her eyes pulling herself to release. For the first time she admitted, she wished the VR was real. _I'm losing my mind._ She lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She breathed heavily from the rush of touching herself. Confusion replaced her exhilaration. Why had Natsu stopped? Her whole body screamed for him to continue, begged for his entrance, but the Natsu she created had stopped. "For now," he had said. Did something inside her not want to go all the way? Lucy got out of bed and dressed. She had to go to Levy's, and visit the old man before she went back to the guild. She allowed her VR fantasy to replay in her head. She had to get out of town for a while and leave the headset behind. She didn't even know what she would do when she saw Natsu again. Not look him in the eye that's for sure. She groaned in frustration and headed out to meet Levy.

Thankfully, Levy hadn't left Fairy Hills yet. Coaxing her out of her lady lair, of books and tea, had been much harder than Lucy thought. It appeared she hadn't had any sleep the previous night. The excitement of speaking to the successful inventor had perked her friend up just enough to pull her from the room into the waiting sunlight.

"Are you sure you want to meet with Perceval today, Lu?" she asked.

"It won't take too long. What have you been working on all night?" Levy didn't answer right away. Lucy found it suspicious, but since she had partaken in her own illicit activities, she decided not to press her for more.

"You know, research."

Perceval's tiny house was no different from before. She did notice a group of strange potted plants stuffed into the windows, as if they begged for the sun. When she knocked on the door she swore one of them squeaked and slunk back into the soil in its pot.

"Miss Heartfilia?" Perceval said peaking around the crack in the door. His eyes looked large behind his spectacles. "Who is your friend?"

"Levy Mcgarden," Levy said offering her hand. The door burst open at the name. He shook her hand with visible excitement.

"Please, come in." The house had improved on organization, if Lucy said so herself. He had led them into his office and offered them tea. While he prepared tea, Lucy took the chance to tell Levy about the water glitch. Her friend's face grew pensive. When Perceval returned with a plate of tea and cookies, she came right out with questions.

"The water you say?" he said, "Maybe, it is too organic of material to be conjured from mind alone."

"What about grass and trees?" Lucy asked.

"They are just as organic, and we've come up with plenty of them," Levy agreed.

"So, you've tried the headset for yourself Miss Mcgarden?" he asked. He sipped his tea and listened to the girl's experiences. Lucy wanted desperately to tell them about the water she had created on the night she conjured Natsu, but she feared the questions. Thankfully, Levy had plenty of questions, and more gearing toward the science of invention. When Lucy could not follow the conversation, she stood up and walked around his office. He had a massive oak desk and most of the boxes had been put away. She noticed many cabinets had been filled to the brim with strange inventions and antiquities. She poured over his bookcase and pulled some titles that intrigued her. Most of the contents were inventing, science, and botany. But, shoved into a corner was a small romance paperback titled, _Mistress of Desire_. She lifted a brow, a smile on her face, and put the books back. Behind his desk was shelves full of interesting artifacts. She squinted at the ancient writing scrolled over gold and pottery with suggestive imagery. Her eyes widened when she noticed a large black spotted egg on a stand. She thought it might have been an exceed egg, but it would have hatched by now.

"Perceval, sir?" Lucy said softly. The two in chairs looked up at her. Levy specifically appeared surprised, as if she had missed Lucy stand from her chair. "What kind of egg is this?"

"Ah, I believed it to be a dragon egg," he said proudly. Lucy stood on her toes and peered around the sides of the egg. It was the first time she realized there were scorch marks across the back.

"How did it get burned?"

"After you kindly helped me move in, I unpacked it and realized you had a fire dragon slayer in your guild," he said. Lucy's heart sank down to her toes. Her face visibly paled when she turned back to the man.

"Did he come by?" she asked.

"Yes, he seemed just as intrigued as you are. But, alas I believe it to be a fake. He was a kind boy, Mister Dragneel," the old man said, his smile wavering slightly, "Don't know if I'd request him for another job. Nearly burned my new house down. I could clean all the scorch marks, except the ones at the back of the egg." The man chuckled softly and grinned at his collection. "I just left the scorch marks at the back. Can't even tell." Lucy's eyes met Levy's. Her friend had her brows raised and a suspicious look in her eye. "I couldn't really give him a money reward you see, so I just gave him one of my unfinished prototype headsets. He was satisfied enough with it. Maybe, you can ask him if he got it working Miss Mcgarden?"

"I'll be sure to ask him. Right, Miss Heartfilia?" Levy said.

Lucy knew two things then, her and Levy needed to talk, and Natsu may have a working headset.

 **Finally got to work on this! So excited to have this chapter completed for you guys. I have one part left for this story! Wanted to answer some questions here. I plan on adding a section in next chapter explaining more about how the headset works. It is a prototype of an idea. The headset is only meant to be an experience and a builder. No gaming or interaction was supposed to be involved when Levy and Perceval worked on the project. If I added gaming to this, it would have to be a much longer story. I am still working on an original novel and my focus is there. I don't get paid for fan fiction, so I have to cut my time on it. I present what I can. :) Thanks for the support!**

 **Out of curiosity, how many of you have actually tried a VR headset? I got the opportunity a few times. Played the Resident Evil 7 demo and nearly died. lol Still feels like it's in its infancy. I did love the traveling VR experiences, which got me thinking about the idea for this story when Mashima came out with that delicious piece with nalu in chains.**


	3. Chapter 3

For the next hour, Lucy sat in Perceval's study in a haze. The room felt hot, and the chair she sat in engulfed her. She would catch Levy's eyes from time to time as they discussed the future for the VR headsets.

"It wasn't my intention for interaction," Perceval said.

"Yes, but if we find that each headset can link, we could open whole new doors for virtual reality," Levy said. The two had gone in circles with the subject of progression. The old man's appearance had always pegged his age; however, this was the first time Lucy could really see his fatigue. His giant glasses felt too heavy for his face. It was the first time she had noticed the dark circles below his eyes— hidden away by the bifocals.

"The intention was to discover the art of building."

"Of course, people would continue to use it for such. But, Perceval, I implore you to see beyond that. To see the potentials. You'd have to be blind not to see them." At the mention of the word, "blind" she could see him physically stiffen. He set his tea cup down on the little table in front of them.

"Gaming feels like a distraction from the real function of the headset."

"You can't limit people forever. I also feel the excitement of building. I assure you, your intentions are not lost on this project." The older man took a few moments but nodded in understanding.

"How would this game work?" As if Levy had completed the deconstruction of a massive brick wall with a toothpick, instead of a sledgehammer, her grin widened in triumph. Lucy tried to focus on Levy's interesting ideas, but she always seemed to turn back to their revelation. Her and Natsu may be sharing the virtual space. Everything they had done last night, that Natsu did, could have been the result of their shared consciousness. Her heart thundered in her chest when Perceval had mentioned Natsu's name. He had assured them over and over that Natsu didn't know she had a headset herself. She wasn't sure if she was deluding herself by thinking it may be possible. For one, the headset he had gifted him was broken. She wasn't even sure Natsu would have been able to fix it on his own. For another, they may not even be connected to each other. Levy's hands moved with her enthusiasm for their project. Her eyes twinkled in discovery. Part of Lucy would be disappointed for her if they weren't connected. There was also a possibility that Natsu didn't even like Lucy. There was a dull ache inside her. She didn't want to think about it. She hadn't realized how much it really bothered her until she finally decided to face Levy about her nights in VR. What would she tell her best friend? That she loved her partner? She picked at the soft pink nail polish on her fingernails. How pitiful she was. The thought of Natsu's disgusted face if he heard what she had been doing with an image of him in the headset. It would haunt her sleep. He was too kind to do so to her face. He would smile that beautiful wide smile and avoid her. His absence would be more devastating than anything he could say to her about her lustful imagination. Lucy wiggled in the massive chair she sat in. The leather beneath her stuck to the bottom of her legs. Her eyes looked to Levy. She silently pleaded to leave the tiny house where she felt too small. As if Levy could feel her, could read her mind in despair, she turned her head.

"I'll draw up the plans for you, Perceval. For now, Lucy and I should go. We have guild business to attend to," Levy said rising from her chair.

"Oh, of course," Perceval said. His smile was swamped by his white mustache. Lucy stood from the chair. She nearly missed the small hand he held out for her. "Please give Mr. Dragneel my regards. Let me know anything else you find in your use of the headset."

The two said their goodbyes and left the home. Lucy inhaled the salty air as if she had been drowning. The silence between her and Levy was deafening. She didn't know who would speak first, Levy from curiosity, or Lucy to avoid more silence. They walked in the direction of the guild. She would take the busy sounds of the guild as a gift away from her own pessimistic thoughts.

"Whatever happened in the headset, we should talk about it," Levy said. Lucy watched the men in the canal push past the shadow of a passing bridge.

"I know." She wanted to say more. She wanted to let it all out in the middle of the street if she had to.

"Come home with me after we hit the guild?" she asked. Lucy pushed the corners of her lips up.

"Of course," she said, "Can you do me a favor? If we see Natsu at the guild, don't ask him about the headset. I'll do it."

"I promise." Their talk died with that. The doors to the guild looked like giants. They towered over the two girls like body guards ready to question them.

"Whatever, can't say I didn't warn you!" Gray yelled over his shoulder walking out of the guild. The girls stopped in front of him when he turned. His eyes fell on Levy, and he laughed. "Good luck, Levy. This guy is a mess." He jabbed his thumb to the man behind him. He patted Lucy on the back and raced down the street. "I'm still up for a mission if you want to get away from the pyro, Lucy." She nodded to him with appreciation. He looked away only after she gave him a reassuring smile. Her dark confusion would be hard to hide from her friends. She could tell from the look in Gray's face, he would ask about it later.

"What is he talking about?" Levy asked Gajeel. She had her hands on her hips. His mouth opened and closed without reply. The boisterous laugh came from Natsu across from him. The sound was sweet and teasing. Not unlike how he always sounded. The familiarity made her shoulders tense. She sat down beside Levy at the table. They both put distance from the boys. This clearly confused the two.

"What's the big deal?" Gajeel asked. He pointed to the large space Levy left between them. She lifted her chin.

"I'm still deciding if I forgive you," she said.

"I never side with Gray," Natsu said, "but he's right."

"About what?" Levy asked. Natsu opened his mouth to reply. Gajeel slapped his palm against his lips. At first Natsu looked amused by the reaction, but quickly tore the hand away.

"You say nothing, Salamander. You owe me anyway."

"For what?" Natsu asked. His brows knitted with the excitement of a fight. Lucy knew the expression well.

"For stealing my damn mission, the other day!"

"You couldn't even do it!"

"What mission?" Levy asked.

"Some old guy wanted help with a dragon egg," Natsu said.

"It only went south because it was you," Gajeel said. Lucy's ears perked up. "I bet the egg is real, and you just messed it up."

"Only heat hatches an egg," Natsu said, "What good would you have done?"

"Not if it's a steel dragon!" Gajeel was half standing, his voice rose, and his palms were pressed against the wooden table. Natsu followed suit. He grinned at Gajeel. Levy looked to Lucy and back to the scene. Lucy could tell she wanted to ask about his mission. But, like the best friend she was, she didn't ask any questions.

"Always fighting," Levy said changing the subject. Gajeel's face softened turned toward her. He sat down without hesitation. Lucy and Natsu lifted their brows at the sight.

"Are sick?" Natsu asked.

"What?!" Gajeel said. For once in probably his life, Gajeel was being caring. He sat down to appease Levy. When Natsu continued to provoke him to fight, a seed of anger grew in Lucy's stomach.

"Leave him alone, Natsu," she said. Her own voice startled her. It came out much pricklier than she intended. Natsu's astonishment only seemed to grow.

"Is everyone very stoned?" he said.

"Unlike you, he decided that violence wasn't the right solution to a problem." Everyone's faces reflected Natsu's. Gajeel's eyes flickered between her and Levy. She guessed he was deciding if this is what Levy also believed.

"You okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked. He sank down to his seat. He folded his arms against the table. His fight with Gajeel long forgotten. Levy stood up and pulled Lucy toward the bar by her elbow.

"I hate to ask, Lucy, especially since you are bound to tell me why, but _are_ you okay?" she said. Lucy didn't know. She knew she was taking her confusion out on him. She wasn't even sure if it really was him in VR. She glanced around the room to avoid Levy's eyes. Mira was oddly missing from her usual place at the bar.

"I will be." She looked over her shoulder. Natsu's dark green eyes bore into her. She turned back to Levy and waved her off. She was being crazy. "I will be fine, Levy." Her friend looked skeptical. "As you said, I'll tell you anyway, right?"

"If you want, we can leave. I just wanted to ask Mira for good listings, but she's not even here."

"No, it's okay," Lucy said, "We can go back."

"You sure?" Levy asked. Lucy thought she might be imagining it, but Levy seemed excited. She decided she would ask her about it later and assured her that she would be okay. Lucy would watch Natsu instead. If she was acting different because of what they had done, Natsu was bound to slip up and do the same. The two girls sat back at the table. This time they moved closer to the dragon slayers. Gajeel seemed to lean closer, while Natsu moved away. His eyes grew wide.

"I'm not going to bite you!" Lucy said. She frowned at him. Her reaction eased him. His shoulders untensed, and his grin returned.

"I can't be sure since you bit my head off."

"I'm sorry about that." He didn't press further.

"Gajeel, have you ever been poisoned before?" Levy blurted. Everyone turned. Gajeel visibly scooted away.

"Uh, once?"

"When were you poisoned?" Natsu asked.

"A long time ago nosey!" Gajeel said.

"Did you get sick?" Levy asked. It was clear that this information was extremely important to her.

"Planning on poisoning someone?" Natsu asked raising a brow. Levy fidgeted under the table.

"No, but maybe."

"But maybe?" Lucy said, "Do we have to talk about this again? Testing on people is kinda frowned upon, Levy."

"No, no nothing crazy I promise. Just a small experiment," Levy said.

"On me?!" Gajeel's voice faltered.

"No, I was wondering about dragons."

"Not that I'm arguing with you, and please don't poison me too, but there are no dragons to really test poison on," Natsu said.

"Well a dragon slayer is the next best thing," Lucy reasoned.

"Well do you get sick or not?" Levy said. She was only interested in what Gajeel had to say.

"Um, no? I did pass out though," Gajeel answered.

"I don't know if it will help you, but I've been poisoned before," Natsu said, "Though, I'm sure different from Gajeel."

"Natsu, that definitely wasn't the same." Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"We got food poisoning on a mission," Lucy said. Gajeel laughed loudly.

"It's still poisoning!" Natsu said.

"Not on purpose!"

"I saw that chef make side glances! And we got sick. Lucy was running to the bathroom every minute trying not to crap herself as much as I was," he said nodding as if to prove his point. Lucy shaded her face with a hand, embarrassed. "What?" he asked the group in their silence.

"So, you think injected poisons don't affect dragon slayers?" Levy asked everyone. Lucy didn't miss the emphasis on the word, "injected." The conversation shifted to diverse ways to poison someone, and soon to mission history. It wasn't until Erza walked into the guild that Lucy remembered why they were even there. She tapped Levy on the shoulder and pointed toward Erza. Levy nodded in understanding and moved to get her attention.

"Have you seen Mira around?" Levy asked.

"She went on a mission today," Erza said, "I'm in charge for now. Need my help?" She led Levy over to the bar to look through some jobs that would suit her abilities. As if this reminded him, Gajeel lowered his voice to Natsu.

"You owe me some of the money you got from that mission you stole," he said. Natsu sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't get any money," he admitted. He gave a side glance to Lucy before continuing. "Just got a broken mask." Lucy watched closely at his reaction, but it seemed like it really wasn't a big deal to him. Just calling it a "mask" lead Lucy to believe he didn't even know what it did. She just wasn't sure.

"Got it! We can go now, Lucy," Levy said. She tapped Lucy's shoulder. A flier clutched in her hand. Lucy got up to follow Levy out. Gajeel watched Levy's back as they left. It was a short, brisk walk to Levy's. Lucy felt a surprising swell of relief at Natsu's reactions. She had observed him the entire conversation. Even when he talked about the job that he "stole" from Gajeel, he was nonchalant.

Levy's room hadn't changed since the last time Lucy visited. Some piles of books grew, some were smaller, and the smell of tea and books pervaded the room. She sat in one of the two chairs Levy had cleared off.

"Now," Levy said, her eyes fixed on the shelves as she put books away, "What happened in that headset?" Lucy didn't know where to start. She sat silently across her friend. She watched her climb up a moving ladder, which she locked in place. Her lips silently read the worn labels. Lucy couldn't hide it forever.

"The first time I met Natsu in VR, I was thinking of a memory from a long time ago." Levy didn't turn from her task, but she had paused for a moment.

"What memory?" she asked.

"One from the Hanami Festival." She hadn't told Levy about the time Natsu dug up a tree for her. At the time, it didn't seem important to tell her. Little did she know, the memory would be one of her most cherished. "Levy, the image was perfect. Down to the water in the canal outside my window. Then, Natsu walked up and started talking to me about it." Levy looked over her shoulder at her friend. Her unwavering eyes on Lucy's wringing hands. She said nothing but climbed down from her ladder. "He wasn't like any image of a person we ever created. I almost thought it was him, except…" Levy put down some books in her arms. She pulled up another chair and sat across from her. "Except he kissed me. He would never do that." Her friend's eyes grew wide— a smile across her face.

"If it really is Natsu, it would explain why the image was so clear. You were both thinking about the same memory giving it vivid shape," Levy reasoned looking impressed, "And, why wouldn't Natsu kiss you?"

"He doesn't feel that way about me. He even sounded different, softer. He never sounds like that."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't feel anything for you. He could just be really good at hiding it."

"There is no way it was him. He doesn't even know what the headset does. He acted no differently toward me than any other time."

"Neither did you."

"Other than getting angry with him over something stupid, why would I act differently toward him?"

"Exactly. He probably felt the same," Levy said, "If it is actually him in this headset, how would he know that the Lucy he's seeing is really you?" Lucy hadn't thought of that. Of course, she hadn't. "Was that the only time you saw him in VR?" She could feel her cheeks on fire. She wasn't sure how much she could reveal.

"One other time, last night."

"Did you kiss again?" There was a little too much excitement in her voice. Lucy was sure the blush she felt was spreading. Levy's excitement reminded her of something else.

"Are you really going to poison Gajeel?" she asked. Levy frowned.

"No changing the subject."

"I already told you some of what is going on. You have something you're hiding from me too."

"But, your stuff is so much more interesting than mine."

"If you tell me about what you're doing, I'll tell you about what me and Natsu did last night." Levy's eyebrows shot up at "did," as if she knew there was more juicy details.

"Fine. I'm looking into a curse." Levy pulled a book from the bottom of the pile behind her. The rest of the books toppled over. This didn't seem to bother her. With all the heavy reading and researching she did, it wasn't surprising. "It's called the Curse of Connection." She flipped the pages and turned the book around for Lucy to see. "It's a little difficult to make. Some of the ingredients are hard to find." The concoction on the page had a list of ingredients that filled an entire thing. The instructions took up many pages, and some of the steps read, "needs testing."

"Levy, this is extremely complicated. Some of the incantation alone is in Gaelic." She had seen nothing like it. Her friend's face fell.

"I know." Lucy was startled by the answer. She was unaccustomed to Levy giving up on any project. If she really was giving up, Lucy wasn't sure.

"What does it do?"

"When I first found this book, I thought it sounded like the perfect plan," she said. She held another small book in her hands. This one was older. Some of the papers poked out from the binding. Some sticky notes stuck out from the top. She had done a lot of research on this. "It would bring me and Gajeel closer together." Her frown intensified. "But, I found out it was a poison injected into the blood stream. Curses usually take only words and magic to back them. Anything injected would have to be extremely powerful." Lucy took the book from Levy's hands and opened to one of the sticky notes.

"What other ingredients do you need?"

"Just this one," Levy said. She pulled a flier from her pocket. It was the job she got from Erza. The job was far. It would take at least a week to get there. Underneath the job description, which was a translation job for some big company, was the reward. A rare flower when bloomed would produce a fruit. The same fruit she needed for the curse.

"What in the world does this curse even do?" Lucy asked. To go through so much for something so complicated had to mean a lot to her.

"The two injected with the curse would experience dreams together. They can see each other's memories and feel their emotions."

"That sounds dangerous. It's a curse, right? Aren't there side effects?" Levy nodded at her question.

"I'm not sure I know all of them. This book only says it causes drowsiness, and possible pain if the cursed are too far from each other."

"Levy! Just talk to the guy!" Her words came out much more forceful than she intended, but it had the right effect. Levy stilled.

"I've been going back and forth about even completing the curse. I would go on this mission anyway. That fruit can be used for a lot of really great healing potions," Levy said pointing to the flier. Lucy sighed.

"Can you promise to at least try talking to him before you do this curse?" Levy shrugged. "You're that afraid to talk to him?" Levy took a moment before she replied.

"He's so dense. Every time I think we're making progress, he says something that makes me rethink everything."

"Or overthink everything," Lucy said, "If you like him enough to do this, then I think it's worth giving you both a try. No magic."

"What about you?" Levy asked, "These nights with Natsu, real or not, mean something." She couldn't disagree. If anything, this confirmed her own feelings. "What happened last night?" She had been so distracted with Levy's crazy curse, she almost forgot. It took a lot of coaxing, but Lucy confessed. Levy blushed with her.

"Chains?" Levy said. It was the only thing the shocked friend could say.

"What do I do?" Lucy covered her face with her hands.

"Why don't you tell him? Take your own advice?"

"What? That I've been seeing him in VR? Doing more than just seeing him?" Lucy was already shaking her head. It was easy to tell Levy that she should communicate with the person she cared about, but when it was her own problems.

"No, tell him in the headset. See his reaction. If it's the real Natsu, he'll confess. If he says he's nothing more than your imagination, then you know the truth. You could even judge his reaction if you're not sure," she said, "You two are very close. If he's lying, you'll know." Lucy didn't know anymore. She knew her friend was right. Maybe, she should take her own advice.

"If I do this, will you talk to Gajeel?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A terrible one."

"Look, you could even make a game out of it," Levy said. With the talk of Levy's curse, and the grin she was currently wearing, Lucy wondered if her friend wasn't better suited for an evil guild.

"A game?"

"Sure, he teased you. If it's the real Natsu, you might as well give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Like what?"

"Chains, my friend, chains. Find that confidence that I know you have always had."

Their conversation had shifted to other topics, and Lucy stuck around with Levy. They reorganized her shelves and discussed everyone else's love lives. Before she left, the conversation had somehow come back to how lucky Levy thought Lucy was to get that far with Natsu. She had to remind her that the Natsu she was seeing might not even be real. Lucy was out the front doors and moving down the path when Levy stuck her head out her own window and shouted.

"Good luck! I won't do anything until you do!" Lucy found comfort in that fact. She was serious about Levy's curse. The whole thing sounded wrong. Levy didn't need magic to figure Gajeel out. She nodded her head. She didn't need it either. If Natsu was real, she couldn't let this go on forever. She thought about their conversation on her way to her apartment. Her mind wandered to memories of Natsu's dark eyes looking up at her, his fingers between her legs. She blushed profusely.

She didn't hesitate when she made it through her front door. She got ready for the night in her usual attire and laid on her bed. She pulled the headset over her eyes and waited for the familiar click of the lacrima. Infinite white again surrounded her. She stood in her night wear completely alone. She frowned. How dumb was she to think he'd be here as soon as she got in?

"Yo." Lucy whirled around to find Natsu waiting. If he was real, he must have been just as anxious to meet her here again as she was. A grin spread across his face. A flame lit inside her. Oh, how she wanted to whip that look right off him. This was it. She would take her revenge. Her own expression softened. Her eyes obviously skimming over his body. Her gaze stilled over his boxers. The idea of all of him exposed to her made her grin. His brows raised at her actions. "Not what I expected," he said.

"Isn't this what you want?" she said. She allowed her voice to lower to set her intentions. His gaze grew serious. Her hips swayed a little more when she walked to him. Her hand spanned across his chest. She roamed her fingers along his muscles. "What will it be tonight?" she asked. Lucy wanted to keep him guessing. If this was really Natsu, she guessed he would have no clue if she was real. If she played her cards right, she could sound fake enough that when she told him she was real he would be bound to show his true emotions. She pushed his body back. Over his broad shoulders she could see the wall forming— breaking and moving in pieces. She watched his eyes widen when his back pressed against it.

"I can play this game," Natsu said. The excitement leaked out of his voice. She held her hand up to him and pulled the metal that had formed in her palm. The cuff around his neck clanked loudly against the chain. She grinned up at him. She was again reminded of their obvious height difference. It was oddly sexy, and she nearly bounced on her feet with her own exhilaration at what she would do. She pulled the chain leaning close as he had done. Her elbow rested beside his shoulder. She put her hand on her hip in triumph— the feeling showing on her face. Lucy was smug. She didn't hesitate this time to press her lips against his. Natsu met them eagerly. She coaxed his lips open to dip into his mouth. She would never get over how hot his body was, how scorching the inside of his mouth felt. She heard the clank of the chains when he found his hands bound to his sides and shackled to the wall. Natsu chuckled against her lips. She wondered how much he would be laughing in a moment. She pulled away and looked in his eyes. A raging fire burned in their depths. She let the metal links fall from her hand and bounce against his bare skin. She had taken away his black tank top and boxers without his notice. Lucy was rewarded with a view of his erection, slick and ready for her. She stepped back to take in the sight of him. He groaned at the absence of her skin. The dragon slayer was chained before her— helpless to do anything against her wishes. Not like he would complain. She got on her knees and took his sex in her hands.

"Lucy, you don't have to," he began. His voice cut off into a moan when she slipped her hand over his velvet skin and slid her tongue against the head of his erection. Her free hand held his thick thigh. Lucy felt every muscle tense beneath her fingers. She took the tip of him in her mouth. She knew this would be fun for her in some ways, but she didn't know the rush of power she would feel. A defenseless dragon slayer, one she knew could do things like tear down entire buildings and send bad guys flying, spread out before her in complete surrender to her mouth. He bit out a curse when she slowly plunged the rest of his length into her. She groaned at the rush. Natsu threw his head back. His breaths came out shallow. She wanted this to be the best thing he ever experienced. She sucked him in as far as she could go. She wrapped her hand at the base of his penis and squeezed. He mumbled something she couldn't hear and thrust his hips against her. She pressed her tongue against the underside of his shaft as she pulled him out. He groaned her name when she pushed him back inside. Her free hand found its way to her underwear. Instead of removing them as she had done to Natsu's clothes, she dipped inside them for him to see. She moaned his name against his skin rubbing her clit. "God Lucy, keep going," he said. Lucy couldn't deny him. She slid her middle finger between her soaking folds. His voice pulled her deeper into their heat. As if the room reflected their inner turmoil, the ground around them lit up in fire. She sucked him faster. Their voices rose to meet the sound of roaring flame. Lucy could feel herself coming undone. "You first," he said. He sounded almost desperate to see her lose herself in the pleasure. With his shaft deep inside her mouth, she met his eyes. He fought against his restraints imploring her to finish before he took control. His words sending her over. Her slick fingers worked her sensitive clit until she cried out against his cock. The flames around them leapt up in an inferno with her moans. She was falling apart all over him. She felt his shaft tense before he yelled his own undoing. His essence was hot and salty in her mouth as she swallowed. She freed him from her mouth and leaned her head against his thigh. She feared her legs would give out beneath her as they shook. There was nothing like this. The flames slowly died and disappeared just as soon as they came. She leaned back and found the little strength she had to stand.

"Let me out of these," he said, "It's my turn." There was a flicker of renewed excitement in his eyes. She knew if she let him out now, she would never get to tell him. Her revenge was sweet, but now it was time to confess. She pressed her hand against his chest. The clothes he once wore appeared undisturbed around his form. There was no evidence here of what they had just done. If she wished it, she could leave now and never come back. The curiosity was too great. She had to know. His face fell at her softened expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. The sound of his voice twisted inside her heart.

"Natsu, are you real?" Whatever it was he thought she was going to say, this was not it. His eyes widened. His mouth opened, but no words came. Her gaze was unwavering. She stood still, her fingers balled in the fabric of her tank top.

"Are you?" he asked. She wanted to rip the headset off her face. She wanted to run.

"Yes," she said, "I'm real." He looked her over, as if she grew three arms and was waving them around.

"Lucy, let me out of these," he said. The chains clanked against the wall. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Her skin felt cold where she stood. Lucy imagined the wall and chains were gone, and the room didn't hesitate to oblige.

"Let me explain," she began. Natsu didn't reply. He didn't even stay. He was gone. He never did answer her, but she knew he was real. The pure shock on his face told her everything. She wanted to sink to the floor and cry. He ran away. She wasn't used to Natsu running from anything. The shock of the situation was enough. Lucy stood in the white room alone. Before, she wanted to rip the headset off and escape into the real world. Now, the real world was where Natsu was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be in it right now. Lucy let a hand run along her face. What was she going to do? She thoroughly thought of every situation where this turned out okay for her, and the truth was she was shit out of luck. There was no way for her to repair what she had just broken. At first, she was excited by his reaction. If he was doing these things with her in a headset, he must feel the same way about her. Then why would he run? She groaned in frustration. She would just have to get some sleep and talk to him about it later.

She pulled the headset from her eyes. The white walled world fell away. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She sat up slowly to put the headset away when she saw Natsu at the window. He pulled the window up as he always did when he invaded her apartment. They stared at each other in silence. Their mouths open with all the words they wanted to say. He looked from her to her headset. Her possession of it reminding them that this was the real world. His hair was everywhere, his sleeping clothes exactly like before. Lucy didn't know what to say. She could feel her hands shaking around the invention in her hands. But, she didn't have to say anything. Natsu sank into the bed next to her and cupped his hands around her face. Her expression burned in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. The intensity of it melted every question she had lingering in her head. With Natsu's lips, his real lips, Lucy was lost. Everything with Natsu was skin and heat. She balled her hands in the fabric of his tank and pulled him closer. She was so accustomed to instantly removing the garment that she found herself groaning in frustration— this time into his mouth. He pulled her top over her head between kisses and teased the sensitive skin of her breasts. He trailed kisses to her neck. She felt him shiver when she dipped beneath his tank to the toned skin beneath.

"I didn't know what to say," Natsu said into her neck.

"I see that. I thought you hated me." He pulled away. The pain was obvious in his expression. He was hurt by what she said.

"I could never hate you, Lucy," he said as if it were a simple fact. She ran her hands along his sides and leaned forward to place a kiss on his chest. She felt his muscles relax.

"And I could never hate you." Lucy lifted his tank top over his head and was reminded how beautiful his body was. Natsu leaned into her taking her lips again and pushing her down onto the bed. She groaned with the touch of his heated chest against her breasts. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands savored every inch of her skin memorizing it as though she would fade away. She opened her legs for his hips to fit snuggly against her. His erection pressed against her sex in invitation. Her revenge in VR already had her wet. She lifted her hips to grind against his shaft. She was rewarded with a low groan. He released her and moved down her body. Natsu's dark eyes watched her squirm as he pealed her panties off her hips. Her mouth hung opened when he dipped into her sex with his mouth. His tongue flicked out to lick her tight clit. Lucy cried out at the sensation. His eyes rolled back when he plunged into her. One of his hands came up to take hers and place it over her pert nipple. She knew what he wanted and kneaded the stiff peaks. Natsu groaned into her mound at the sight of her. She rolled her hips up to meet his mouth. With his tongue, he slipped a finger into her tight walls. She was losing control. Her head lulled to the side. Her hips moving on their own. He picked up the pace sucking her clit into his mouth. She could feel the waves of pleasure rolling over her. Her voice rose with each thrust of his digits.

"Natsu, I'm…" Her cheeks flamed with all the words she wanted to say.  
"Tell me," he said into her heat. She cried out when he reached in deep hitting just the right place.

"I'm close." He watched her face with a serious expression. His entire concentration on her pleasure. She couldn't hold out any longer. "Natsu!" she cried. She allowed the waves of her orgasm to roll over her. The feeling engulfed her until there was no one else but him. He growled with his possession of her most intimate moment. With the last of her climax, he pulled his boxers down freeing his length. He licked his lips enthusiastically savoring the taste of her. In her haze she reached for him. He took her outstretched hand and kissed her fingertips. Natsu lowered himself over her and took her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue as he rubbed the head of his penis against her clit. The inferno inside her was lit again, and she rolled her hips up.

"Can I?" Natsu asked. He hesitated over her entrance waiting for her reply.

"Of course." Lucy's voice a breathless whisper. She wanted him more than she thought possible. He sucked in her tongue as he buried his tip into her folds. She moaned into his mouth. Her hands raked his firm back. He was slow waiting for her reaction every inch he drove into her. She could feel the strain in his back. Whatever effort it took not to thrust into her must have been overwhelming. She felt her heart swell at his concern for her body. She nearly lost it when he filled her to the brim. Her walls sucked him in until he was a perfect fit. He stilled. "Please," she moaned, "move." Lucy was already trying to thrust him deeper. His breath hitched when he pulled back from her. He moaned her name when he thrusted inside.

"So tight," he groaned. Lucy pressed her hands against his buttocks as he rocked into her. She couldn't think. The pace they set was fast and hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist desperate for his depth. She was getting close to her peak again. She could tell Natsu was too. Their skin slick with sweat. Their breaths coming out in moans. He nuzzled into her neck and bit lightly at her skin. The feeling was so unexpected, the pleasure so great, she cried out with her orgasm. This one was longer than the last. She could feel his shaft tense, and then he was moaning her name into her neck. His essence jetted deep inside her until his movements became languid. They rocked into each other until the exhaustion took over. Natsu stayed there kissing her neck softly. She let her fingertips skim the skin of his back was they caught their breath. He rolled away and pulled her against his hard chest. When Natsu kissed the back of her neck, she hummed with contentment. She wanted to say more. She wanted to roll over and kiss him for the rest of the night, but exhaustion took hold and they both drifted to sleep.

Lucy was awoken by a banging at the door. She sat up and looked around the room. She heard a groan next to her as Natsu's arm slid away from her waist. All the memories of the night before rushed back. She couldn't help but smile down at his form. The sun from the window flooded into the room. Shadows from the nearby trees danced across her floor. She grabbed her slim robe that hung on her bed and wrapped it around her. She rushed to the door and cracked it open.

"Morning!" Levy said, "Can I come in?" Lucy's eyes grew wide and she stammered over her words.

"Uh, no, but I can meet you somewhere later." Levy furrowed her brow and pushed at the door.

"Oh, come on, I gotta get the details on your night. Let me in." Before Lucy could stop her, Levy had thrust the door open and was halfway inside. Her brown eyes were the size of saucers when she got an eye full of Natsu sleeping soundly in her bed. The covers had dipped and hung loosely over his hip. His arm was up over his head leaving little of his physique to their imagination. Levy grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her out the front door closing it behind them. Lucy flushed pulling her robe tighter around her body. "So, your night went well. I assume you're naked under there."

"I said I'd meet you later," Lucy said.

"No way. Tell me what happened."

"In the hallway?" Lucy glanced to the other closed doors. Levy waved them away.

"Just whisper if you have to. It's not like we can go inside." Lucy could feel the burn of her cheeks again. She explained what had happened in a hushed voice. Her friend's eyebrows rose at the best parts.

"But now, we have to actually talk about what happened," Lucy said.

"Looks like talking isn't his thing," Levy said. She ended with a wink.

"Levy, I'm serious."

"So am I! Now I have to actually talk to Gajeel."

"You don't seem worried about my situation at all." She waved away Lucy's words.

"Look, it's obvious that your feelings are mutual, and you'll be fine," she said, "I'm confident that that guy in there is crazy about you. In fact, he always has been." Lucy's ears perked up.

"You knew?"

"How could I not? It's super obvious." Her eyes went wide, and she looked up at the ceiling. "Great. I owe Mira ten bucks."

"You BET on us?"

"I didn't think he'd be in bed with you today!"

"You bet we would have sex?!" The door next to them opened, and a small older woman appeared. Both girls blushed and waved when she greeted them. They waited until they heard the door to the apartment building close to speak. "See, this is why I didn't want to speak here."

"We bet when you two would finally admit your feelings for each other."

"WE haven't even talked about it yet." Levy laughed at this.

"Looks like you did more than talk." She turned to follow the old woman's path out the door. "Come find me after you both talk and wish me luck."

"Gajeel loves you." Lucy rolled her eyes giving Levy her own medicine. Levy turned on her heels— her hand hovered over the door knob.

"What are you talking about?"

"Probably just as obvious Natsu was to you, Gajeel has been quite easy to read." Levy thought about this for a moment and shrugged.

"See you later, Lucy."

"Be sure not to poison him!" Lucy waved and called after her.

In her room Natsu was just waking up. "Where did you go?" he asked. His voice was soft with sleep.

"Levy came over." Lucy sat at the end of the bed and rubbed her temples.

"Has she poisoned anyone?"

"Not yet," Lucy said. She felt his weight shift on the bed. He dangled his legs on either side of her and pulled her close so her back was flush against him. He kissed her neck and dipped his hand into her robe. She groaned when he took her breast in his palm. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he said. He didn't stop what he was doing but seemed attentive.

"You're being distracting."

"I hope so." His hands pushed her robe from her shoulders, so the cooler air of the room sent a shiver down her back.

"I have questions for you," she said. Her head lulled to the side as he nipped at the skin there.

"Ask away."

"Do you have feelings for me?" He answered without hesitation.

"Yes, next question."

"What do you mean next question? That's a big question."

"Not really, I care about you, Lucy. Next question." He emphasized his thoughts with a harder bite. She couldn't help the whimper that slipped out. She could feel him growing harder against her back and the heat pool between her thighs.

"How did you fix the headset?"

"Happy did it."

"Happy?"

"It was an accident. He took it from me and dropped it. Somehow, it fixed it." Lucy laughed at this story.

"Did you know I was the real Lucy in VR?"

"What's VR?" Lucy was silent for a moment as he pinched her nipples lightly into peaks in his hands.

"You seriously don't know? I thought Perceval would explain that to you."

"If he did, I didn't hear him." He pulled her closer grinding softly against her rear.

"Well, did you know it was really me?"

"No, you acted differently, and I can't scent anything inside that thing, so I couldn't be sure." It made sense to her. It was the same reasoning she had.

"Was the egg really a fake?" One hand spread her legs and dipped to lazily rub her clit.

"Can we talk later?" he asked, "Can't think straight when you make noises like that, Lucy." She could feel her eyes growing heavy. Her whole body was leaning into him. One of her arms came up to lace her fingers in his hair. She was sure a mark would form against her skin where he had been biting.

"One more thing, Natsu," she said. She tried with effort to keep from making more noises. "Any questions for me?" He groaned when her other hand skimmed along his thigh.

"We'll always be together, right?" Natsu asked.

"Always," Lucy said.

* * *

 **Thanks for following this story! Let me know what you thought. I'm dying to write some angst next and will be posting some drabbles onto my writing Tumblr. I'll be working on finishing "Drained" after that. I have another long romance/adventure I want to work on after. Lots of projects! Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
